


The Mask

by Blazing, Kat13Riddle



Series: WarTale [1]
Category: Undertale, Wartale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Regret Nothing!, Tori died, heh, poor goat mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing/pseuds/Blazing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: I found this mask, put it on, and now guess what? I'm fucking stuck in the middle of a war and on the non-human side. Shit.





	1. The Mask of Monsters

     I walk through the ruins aimlessly, without reason, trying to find something thing of interest, but there is nothing. I bump into a couple of my Dad’s friends from the corporation while they’re exploring every nook and cranny. They can try to find and discover something new- but to me it was all pointless.

 

     They weren’t going to find anything new, they have been here for a few months and made tons upon tons of discoveries, but now it had been a week and nothing but what they had already found... So I believe that what they're doing is just kicking up dust, and sadly, my father is one of them. He really thinks he can find something, and well I guess if he really wants to, I’ll support him all I can. Despite my doubts that he will find anything.

 

     I mean, I love my Dad and all, but he can be a klutz at times… as well as a goofball- though I guess that’s the reason I love him. That, and joining him on a few of his trips so we can try to bond, though he knows this isn’t really my kind of thing. He still tries to make it interesting for me though, which is real sweet of him, and often times he is able to find something that holds my interest.

 

     But for now he has not found anything, just a bunch of dust, as well as an old house with books on how to cook… snails? Why the hell would anyone want to cook snails? I quickly get bored of the topic and keep walking around the place, but I start to notice small piles of white powdery dust in random places… Making the decision to jump in one, only to find that when I do, it gives my an invigorated feeling, as if it was giving me energy.

 

     "What the hell is this stuff?” I mumble out loud to myself, pulling myself out of the pile. I try and get it out of my hair, yet the stuff is so fine it's virtually impossible to get out. After fifteen fucking minutes of trying, I give up… My hair is still covered in it, this stuff is fucking hell.

 

     It was getting dark, so I decided to head back to my Dad’s tent, but as I’m going along, I saw what looked to be one of my dads friends walk into a tunnel that was marked. It was dangerous to enter due to the fact almost anyone who went in there died, but the strange part was the fact that when the body was found it was pinned on the wall with femurs that seemed to spawn from nowhere, then disappear the moment the body was touched by any person.

 

     I was stood there for a few seconds pondering why in the world would he be going in there- unless there is something of value in there. I give in to my urge, and followed him into the cave, finding that it was damp and foul smelling. It nearly made me fall on my knees and puke my guts out. As I got farther along, I found that the walls and floor were coated in a horrible slime, it made my skin crawl with just a passing touch of the tip of my finger, and each step I took made a horrible squelching sound.

 

     Suddenly, the slime came to an abrupt stop at what looked to be the back of the cave that held a rather spacious cavern with a fancy cabinet in the back, yet the person I followed in here was nowhere to be seen. I checked the walls and behind the fancy cabinet to see if there was a secret exit, or something that he was hiding in, but found nothing. I prepared myself, in case he was hiding to attack me from inside the fancy cabinet, and opened the left side first.

 

     To only find nothing but a purple dress with a strange design on it, and behind it was what seemed to be a mix and match outfit with basket balls on the shoulders and “Cool Dude” written on the front. Behind that was a strange outfit that clearly was not meant for a human. Finding nothing else on that side, I open the other door to find a few pieces of armor on the bottom, a lab coat hung up, and pink frilly dress that looked like it was built for a big box. Nothing interesting, I close the sides and look down to find a drawer on the bottom. I bent down, slowly slide it open to find a big black crystal box that gleams in the low light like shiny diamond.

 

     Taken aback, I realize that I found something that might be worth a shit ton of money, and maybe a great archaeological find… My dad is going to be so proud of me when I bring this to him... but I wonder what's in it? I slowly take the top off, to find a stone mask that seemed to beckon for me to put it on.

 

     Slowly I felt my mind slipping and my hands slowly reaching to put on the mask, my finger gently touched the cold stone. A zapping sensation shoots through my hand, yet the mask didn’t fall, suddenly, all feeling in my disappeared. I watched as the mask drew nearer to my face, my arm moving of its own free will. The mask was cold, as expected, and as it was pressed to my face, everything went black.


	2. Captured... Damn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured. Duh.

Unknown P.O.V.

 Running across the field, I tried to get back to my squad. They were leaving without me, assholes. Glancing back at where the monsters were approaching, I cursed, I wasn’t going to make it.

  Suddenly, I felt something stab through my calf, pinning me to the ground. _Shit, shit, shit!!! I got caught!_ I glanced back at my attacker… No… Not him… Anyone but him…

  Above me stood a tall skeleton, clad in greens of all sorts, his sockets glared down at me. I couldn’t help but whimper, I heard of this monster, he was one of the worst of them. All throughout my sector, his name had been whispered with fear filled syllables, he was the one everyone feared, just under his king.

  He wore a blood red scarf, it was the only thing that stood out about his clothing. I couldn’t believe this, my luck was so bad, that I just happened to be captured by the worst of all monsters. _Damn it, I’m such a fucking idiot…_

  “Papyrus, leave that one alive, it may have information that can help us.” Someone said, their voice deep. I glanced over, no way- not only had I been captured by Papyrus, his king was ordering him to _not_ kill me? I guess I should be grateful. “Just kill her after we get the info.” Papyrus nodded in understanding, and the bone pinning me down disappearing, and allowing him to pull me up off of the ground.

  His skeletal hand was rough, jerking me off of the ground with no remorse. He proceeded to roughly tie my hands behind my back and my knees together not noticing the small modifications to the uniform and picked me up and literally chucked me into the back of a truck with a steel bed… I land on my head… Ow.

  After a few minutes of waiting it seems like the monsters were about to leave, but then, out of nowhere, a strangely dressed kid falls from the sky and face plants in the mud. _Loser_. One of the passing monsters just chucks him in the truck with me, he is fucking passed out.

  I groan, this day was getting worse and worse. The truck started moving, making me fall over. Ow… again.

 

-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>\- Time Skip : 1500 -<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-

 

 The kid groaned, and I glanced over to him. “Ugh what the hell happened to me? And why the hell can’t I get up?” he muttered, and I cocked my head, he didn’t know what happened? Odd.

  “Hey kid, do you know where you are?” I asked, my voice rough as I tried to mask it.

  “All I know is that I’m tied up in a the back of a truck, sir.” He sounded like he was really straining to speak up. Forcing back the urge to laugh at the word ‘sir’, I gave him a look of sympathy. Poor kid, I don’t know how he got here, but he shouldn’t be caught up in this war… Though he does look my age…

  "How old are you?” I asked, and he glanced back towards me.

  "I’m sixteen or seventeen, I don’t quite rightfully remember too well sir, my head is swimming and I can’t think straight.” He stated, and I smiled sadly, he would be stuck in this war then… Glancing back towards the front of the vehicle, I looked at the monster driving the vehicle.

  "Kid, do you know how to shoot a gun?” I asked quietly, a plan to get away formulating in my mind. He looked confused, so I sigh, and repeated myself.

  "Sure I can, my dad taught me to do it when I was young so I could protect myself while he was away, sir” He smiled a bit, he looked silly. I couldn’t help but laugh at his mud-covered face, and he looked at me, once more confused. “What… Do I have something on my face?” he asked. “Not really unless I was being flirty, but right now I’m wondering why are you laughing in a time like this? Kidnapped by strange looking people and being trucked to god who knows where.”

  “Well, I guess I can explain a bit as to what’s going on, can’t I...” I said, sitting up right while still bound.

  “Well that would be much appreciated sir.”

  “Okay, the people who took us, the ‘strange-looking’ ones, aren’t human. They’re monsters. I, am human. So are you, I think at least.” I said, frowning at him, maybe he was a ploy, a monster in disguise to try and figure out secrets from me, “But anyway, we’re currently in the middle of a World War. World war two I think… But it’s pretty much monsters versus humans, and at the moment, humans are winning.” I smiled at this. “I don’t really know how this war started, but it’s been going for a long time, since before I was born even.”

  “Okay, this is the first I’m hearing of a World War, and second what the hell is a monster? All I’ve ever heard of about monsters was the stories parents tell to scare little kids into obeying them or the ones told around campfires. Addressing something you said before, the last I checked my father was human, but I’m not sure about my mother, she passed away before I met her...” said the kid. I felt a rush of sympathy when I heard that his mother was dead, my own mother had been lost during childbirth. Then my twin brother was lost when we were young...

  “I give you my condolences for your mother, I too lost someone dear to me. But… How do you not know of monsters? They’ve always been around, ever since humans have been- maybe even before. And stories? The only stories of the monsters I know of is how they kill-” I said, being cut off when the truck hit a particularly rough bump in the road. I fell over, face planting on the metal once more.

  Letting out a groan, I sat back up. “ _Anyway_ …” I said, annoyed. “The only stories of monsters I know of are how their forces are incredibly strong due to their control over magic. Apparently humans lost the capability to wield it before the war began.” I finished, watching his face for a reaction. He just looks at me, confused.

  "First I’m hearing of any of this- and I never heard of monsters before, and don't you know the stories of the boogy man, bloody mary, or slender man?” He said flatly.

  I just frowned, “Who?”

  “You know? Slenderman? The monster who lives in a forest killing almost anyone who enters it and kidnaps a few kids and the only way to defeat him is to collect all eight pages in his forest? Oh and he has tentacles coming out of his back, and has no face whatsoever.” the kid states, exasperated.

  Still frowning, I think back, no monster I’ve ever heard of- in army or out- was ever named ‘Slenderman’ and had those attributes. “Nope, never heard of him… Is he a new monster? Are they making more somehow?!”

  “The story of Slenderman came about when I was just a wee lad, and a video game was made about him too.” He said disbelieving what he was hearing.

  “What’s a video-game?”

  “Are you f'ing kidding me sir?!??”

  “Language.”

  “What about it? Everyone I know says stuff like that almost every sentence.”

  "If you’re not in the military, or old, no cussing.” I said, “Where the hell do you come from kid?”

  “US of A, sir”

  “Uh. What. Kids are raised correctly there, or at least from what I know they are…”

  “Well then tell the dern parents to stop cursing in front of toddlers, and for people to stop wearing obscene clothing in public.”

  “What ‘obscene’ clothing, everything is always covered well, modestly is important.” I said, almost adding ‘Look at me, I’m a female, and everything is covered completely.’ but not due to the fact that I didn’t want him to know that.

  "The bloody hell are you talking about? Women going around with literally nothing but a bit of thin fabric stretched too far and guys going around with shirts saying the F bomb and/or with the picture of a finger flipping people off. So I don't know what fantasy world you live in sir.”

  “Um, what is the ‘F bomb’? And there is no ‘thin fabric’ clothing, unless you mean undergarments.”

  “One; the F bomb is the word ‘fuck’-”

  “Language.”

  “I’m just telling you what it means so don’t ‘language’ me, you sound like a mom and you flipping asked.”

  I grumbled. “Fine.”

  “And by thin fabric I mean clothes so thin and stretched that they might as well be nude and wearing nothing. Its flipping disgusting is what it is”

  I snorted- slightly glad he didn’t know I was female, ‘cause that would be embarrassing, “There is no such clothing like that kid, what are you thinking.”

  “What’s the date?”

  “Summer of 2018.” I stated calmly, maybe he hit his head to hard when he fell… That’s why he’s so confused.

  “2018?!?! Its 2468! The hell are you talking about?”

  Yup, he definitely hit his head too hard. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head too hard when you fell?” I asked, scooting closer to the kid.

  “When did I fall? The last thing I remember was putting on a stone mask at some ruins my father and his friends were excavating.”

  “You’re definitely not okay… Do you remember your name?”

  “Yeah, my name’s Xander, sir.”

  I nodded, “My name’s Artem- … Andrew.” I said, almost giving my real name.

  “Artem-Andrew… sure you didn’t hit your head to hard?”

  I glared slightly at him, “My name is Andrew. I never hit my head.”

  “Ok then, and I was just joking on the fact you think I hit my head to hard, I’m sorry but I was trying to lighten the mood a bit for myself by being a smartass.” Xander said, explaining himself.

  “It’s okay… I just overreact at small things…” I say, then nearly fall over again when the truck stops. I perked back up, and glanced over to where Papyrus was waiting to take us off of the truck. I whimpered, I didn’t want him to grab me again- last time _hurt_.

  I didn’t want to be here- _I’d rather be dead_.


	3. Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation usually is not a good thing...

 I tried not to fall as Papyrus dragged me down a long hallway, his grip rough, and his eyes never even glancing at me. They had taken me away from Xander, dragging him somewhere else. Poor kid. Hope he’ll be okay…

 

 Tying me down to a chair he said, “ALRIGHT HUMAN, WAIT HERE, MY BROTHER WILL COME IN AND INTERROGATE YOU… AFTER HE’S DONE WITH YOUR LITTLE ‘FRIEND’.” The way he said human was with such disgust and hatred it made me shiver a bit in fear. I sat still, even after he left, the bonds holding me were tight, and the rope used I could not break. I groaned into the darkness of the room- this was it, wasn’t it? I don’t have anything to tell them, I was a low-rank. Nothing special. _Damn it, how did I get myself into this mess?_

 

 It felt like hours before the door opened again, a shorter skeleton stepping in. This must be Papyrus’ brother. Heh, he’s short. Still a bit taller than me, but short in monster standards. Then again, all monsters were like fucking giants compared to us humans. He looked like he had some blood stains on him, which worried me, what happened to Xander?

 

 “well I hope your more informative than your buddy.” He said, his tone a bit dark, “and that you bleed less.”

 

 I held back a whimper, and tried to glare at him, shoving down as much fear as possible. I didn’t want to break- not like I had anything to say, but I still wanted the satisfaction of not breaking.

 

 “we’re gonna start with something simple. what’s your name and age?”

 

 “My name is Andrew Jaeger, I’m seventeen.” I said, looking straight into his eye sockets. His hand shot out, hitting my face with a slap, and making my head jerk sideways.

 

 “lie.” he said simply.

 

 “My name is Andrew Jaeger, I am seventeen.” I stated once more, trying to be more convincing. I got slapped again.

 

 “there’s no point for lying about your name or age.”

 

 “I am Andrew Jaeger, I am seventeen years old.”

 

 Slap.

 

 The sound resonated off the walls, and the room went quiet. At this point, I didn’t know why I was lying- but I kept doing so.

 

 “Andre-”

 

 “don’t lie again, or i use what i used on him.” the skeleton threatened, his sockets seeming to darken.

 

 I let out a sigh, “My name is Artemis Jaeger, I’m seventeen years old, and I lied to get into the army.”

 

 “finally the truth for once, now i don’t got to make you bleed like him.” He said, and I looked away, not wanting to face the fact that I told someone a secret that I had kept during my entire career as a soldier. “now that i asked you a question, feel free to ask me a question.”

 

 “What did you do to Xander.”

 

 “i can summon bones, as you probably realized from my brother, both blue ones, and orange ones. the blue ones are easy to stay safe from, just stay still. the orange ones on their own are easy to stay safe from as well, just keep moving. with your little buddy, i used them together. let’s just say that it’s not smart to move, or stay still.”

 

 I gasped in horror, poor kid… Is he even still alive? “Is he-”

 

 “nope, my turn for a question.” he said, cutting me off, “what were you and your battalion doing there at the ruins?”

 

 “I don’t know… trying to get caught? I needed the story to progress and all.” I said, destroying the fourth wall into oblivion.

 

 He whispered to me quietly, “don’t bring the readers into this, they are here for the story not your one woman act.”

 

 I sighed in disappointment, “Fine. We were trying to get a firm foothold in the monster territory.”

 

“as goes the art of war. your question now.”

 

 “Is Xander alive?”

 

 “yes, but he is in very critical condition and is being treated in the infirmary.”

 

 I let out a sigh of relief, at least they were treating him, not just leaving him to rot. “Your turn.” I said, resigned to this interrogation. Wow, I really stood strong, didn’t I.

 

 “okay, now tell me this. what do you think is gonna happen to you now?”

 

 Feeling my sarcastic side pop back up, I spoke with fake confidence, “All you monsters are gonna trust me, let me join your ranks, and we’ll all be chums.”

 

 “you got part of that correct- your going into our ranks but you won’t be trusted or liked, and you will fight on the front lines where you will hopefully die.”

 

 “Huh, it’s surprising you aren’t gonna just kill me. It’d be easier that way.”

 

 “well i was told that we weren’t doing it the easy way this time, we are gonna make our prisoners fight their own kind.”

 

 “Sensible. Got it.”

 

 “sansible, you mean?” He said, making me frown, what? “my name is sans.” Oh… I get it… ‘Sans’ible… oh. I let out a weak chuckle.

 

 “have any other questions?”

 

 I was quiet for a moment, then I asked the question that I’ve been wanting to ask for the last thirty minutes. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

 

 “we’ll get you a bucket.”

 

 “Very kind of you,” I stated sarcastically, though I was grateful, a bucket was better than nothing. I look in a corner and see a camera… Never mind, I won’t be grateful at all.  I continued to watch as Sans left the room, leaving me on my own once more. All was quiet for a while but soon enough Papyrus came back in the room.

 

 “WELL HUMAN IT SEEMS YOU HAVE DONE BETTER THAN YOUR FRIEND.” He drops a bucket and kicks it to me. “HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PISS BUCKET.” he left, leaving me alone again. Jerk. Hmm, how am I supposed to use it if I’m tied up… Jerks. A small monster comes in and unties my hands and leaves. It’s like they can read my mind… Huh.

 

 Finally standing up, I stretched out my back, hearing it pop. Walking over to the bucket, I set it upright and did my business, trying to ignore the fact that people were watching me. *Alphys is watching intently (Weirdo...)(stop addressing the readers.)(Never!)

 

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 I breathed in, trying to take as much oxygen in as possible, my body was in immense pain, even after people tried to heal me. Sans came back… _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

 

 “well i had a little chat with your buddy, i'm just going to say they did much better than you.” he seemed to be in a happier mood.

 

 “What are you doing here?” my voice was scratchy… very scratchy.

 

 “i came to check on ya, make sure i didn’t kill you and all. your friend didn’t seem to want that.” Sans said, sitting down in a chair that was conveniently left beside my bed.

 

 “I didn’t know you cared so much.” I stated slightly sarcastically.

 

 “i don’t.”

 

 “Why did the skeleton not go to the party?”

 

 Sans glared at me.

 

 “They had nobody to go with.”

 

 “goodbye.” Sans left.

 

 “Well, that ended quickly, and in my favor.”

 


	4. First Day

Artemis’s P.O.V.

 

 They let me out, after a while, and gave me a change of clothing- which was great. But it didn’t hide the fact that I was female, I still had my wrap and all, but I figured oh well. So I took it off. It’s odd not being hidden for once, I mean, Sans knows- through interrogation- but now everyone else _also_ knows. Ugh.

 

 Sans walks into the room, I was still in the room they had initially put me in, and Sans had come in to try and get a few more answers out of me. That failed. The small monster that untied me is the one who brought me my clothes, and it was a bit awkward to change knowing I was watched. I wonder if they ever looked away… (nope.) (Shut up Sans.)

 

 “there we are, you look more like your actual self than when you came in. now tell me, how does your kind think of making all of these weapons?” he asked, it seemed to be a genuine question.

 

 “Uh, I don’t know?” I say, not really knowing how to answer this question, I was a soldier, not a scientist or weapons mechanic. “Maybe Xander would know more about this…”

 

 “maybe, i’ll have someone go get him.” Sans says, and he leaves for a moment, and I sit there, waiting. The silence of just that short period is deafening, and I close my eyes, as if to block it out. I hear the door open once more, and I see Sans walk in.

 

 “Is he coming?” I ask, trying to ignore the momentary insanity that I had felt. Sans nods, and waves a hand, a chair appearing from nowhere. He lounges in it lazily, and I envy him. His chair was soft, cushioned, whilst I sat on the cold concrete floor. The door opens once more, and the small monster that had brought me my clothing lets in Xander. He looks okay, but has a slight limp. Probably just a not-yet-healed injury from his interrogation.

 

 “The hell you guys call me in here for?” He sounded quite unhappy.

 

 “i’d like to ask about human weaponry.” Sans states, getting into business immediately.

 

 I watch Xander’s reaction, he just smiles, then asks, “Well which corp do you wanna know about?”

 

 “marines, i wanna know about marine weaponry.” I glance at Sans, why marines? Did they have the most trouble with them? I was a sniper, a part of that corp., but I had never seen any of my team put too much of a dent in the monster’s army.

 

 “Ok then but I still have to ask, what faction of the marines do you wanna know about? They have heavy to light, and close up to far away.” he said and sighed a bit.

 

 “snipers.” I frown, why?

 

 “Why snipers?” I ask, confused.

 

 “we have to start somewhere and snipers are better than nothing.”

 

  We talk for a while, the three of us discussing the differs corps and the weapons each uses. At one point, I make a comment that offends Sans, and he storms off, someone coming to take Xander away as well.

 

  Papyrus walks into the room I was in, his expression annoyed.

  


 “HUMAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY BROTHER?” He seemed angry... _shit._

 

 “Uh, told him off on one of his jokes?” I say, hoping that would be good enough of a response.

 

 I swear I see him smile for a second, seems he doesn’t like Sans’ puns.“AH WELL VERY WELL THEN HIS JOKES ARE TERRIBLE BUT YOU NEED TO BE NICER TO HIM, I WILL MAKE HIM SOME OF MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND ALL WILL BE BETTER.”

 

 Why did I ever think Papyrus was scary? This is freaking adorable. I resist the urge to coo, and wait for him to speak again. “ANYWAY HUMAN, I CAME TO TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL SOON BE OUT ON THE FIELD OF BATTLE, AND THAT YOU BEST PREPARE YOURSELF.  MONSTER KID WILL SOON BRING YOU YOUR BATTLE SUIT, AND YOUR WEAPON WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU LATER.”

 

 Oh, goodie.

 

-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>\- Time Skip : 1000 -<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-

(Xander is now fully healed.)

 

 I twitch in the itch clothing. I didn’t like it too much, it was too big, and it wasn’t soft like the padding in my previous one was. Well, I suppose the good news is that the other side probably won’t recognize me.

 

 “Ready to fight Artemis?” Xander asked with a gleam in his eye I just can’t place. I nod, but stay quiet. I was afraid this kid would die out there, I didn’t care too much about myself, but him I worried for. He reminded me too much of Andrew… _No. Don’t think about him._

 

 The truck stops, and we load off. The group consisted of Papyrus, Xander, a fish woman I didn’t get the name of, a dog monster, and me. I glance around the field, and crouched down into my place.

 

 Xander walks like he is about to shit his pants afraid but hey what did I expect he was never trained, nor even the monsters bothered to tell him how to reload his gun. But now I focus on the field and wait for the enemy to appear. It’s odd to think of my previous comrades as enemies, but what must be done, must be done.

 

 I see a head peek up in the distance, and aim. _BANG_. As the smoke from the end of my rifle clears I see the enemy running to take cover and firing back. Xander has taken cover and is doing okay but not near the standards needed to be a soldier. I focus down sights and try to keep it at one shot kills but that does not always happen and someone has to finish them off.

 

 Bullets were screaming past my head left and right after a good few hours of fighting it was clear we were going to lose, Papyrus taking lead and ordering a retreat. The fish woman covered our flank as we ran back.

 

 Glancing back, I barely saw the glint of a distant rifle, before spinning back around and tackling Papyrus before it could hit him. He just mumbled something I could not hear and set me on my feet roughly and we kept running. Papyrus jumped in the cab and I crawled in the back to see it was only me and Xander. We waited a small bit for the fish woman to come but she never did and Papyrus high-tailed it out of there, almost throwing me and Xander out of the back.

 

 The dog I didn’t have to worry about, I had seen him get shot down during the fight. Poor mutt. Turning to look at Xander, I gasped as pain shot through my arm, making Xander look at me, then ask, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, probably just sprained my arm or something…” I say, then look him over, he was bleeding from his thigh and his upper left arm, he got shot. Idiot. He still fucking smiles. “Looks like you’re more worse for wear than me, Xander.”

 

 “I can still walk and talk, I’m fine but you need to get that arm checked out because if it's broken… I don't know what they would do to human soldier who could not fight for an extended amount of time.


	5. Tending to Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo-boos gotta get fixed up now don't they.

Xander P.O.V.

(in the infirmary… again)(Idiot.)

 

 “You need to stop hurting yourself.”

 

 “Pain and me seem to meet at every turn, so I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s gonna stop. Wish I could help ya with that request.” I give a slightly dark chuckle. She rolls her eyes, grabbing fresh bandages so she could wrap up my arm, she had already removed the bullet. From that spot at least. ”Sorry you got to put me back together again doc.” 

 

 “Could you at least be more careful on the field? That would make my job much easier and then you would not have to see me as much.” She said, a bit grim.

 

 “Who said I didn't want to see ya doc? I wouldn't be surprised if some people around here hurt themselves on purpose just to see you.”

 

 “Awe, aren’t you sweet,” Frisk said, finishing up with my arm, then moving on towards my legs wound. I looked across the room at Artemis, who was having her arm wrapped by another nurse, who was a monster instead. Artemis seemed fine, though she winced every time they tried to move her arm. Which is to be expected. Turns out she managed to break two of her bones whilst saving Papyrus, one in her wrist, and her ulna. 

 

 I managed to just get shot twice, and rolled my ankle wrong while I was running back to the truck. Though I didn’t notice that one at the time. Looking over to Frisk, I looked in time to brace myself before she jerked at the wrapping, tightening it. I winced. Not fun.

 

 Glancing back over to Artemis, I saw Sans standing beside her, I frowned. Her nurse was gone, and she and Sans seemed to be talking about something. Maybe about her saving Papyrus. Or something. To me saving that prick was a waste of energy. Looking at Frisk I ask, “What do you think they’re going to do to her? She can’t fight with one arm.”

 

 “Hopefully, they’ll let her rest, or she’ll work with Alphys. For the time being that is.”

 

 “Who’s Alphys?”

 

 “Our weapons specialist, she’s the one who not only builds the weapons, but she also helps teach people how to maintain them.” Frisk stated, finishing up with wrapping my leg. 

 

 “Any chance I could meet her?” I ask, suddenly really wanting to meet her.

 

 “Well, maybe... After all, you’re probably going to be out of commision for a bit as well.”

 

 “Why? I can still hold a gun steady, and look down the sights- though I really don’t want to but I can.”

 

 “You can’t walk. One, you just got a bullet taken out, and two, you sprained your ankle.”

 

 “Okay, but still I wanna meet her.”

 

 Frisk sighed, “Alright, I’ll try and get the two of you to meet her.” 

 

 “Thanks, lo-… Frisk” I said, nearly calling her ‘love’. She smiled, then left. Leaving me alone at my bed.

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 I winced at the nurse jerked on my arm. I don’t think they cared to much for me, since they didn’t seem to have any qualms about hurting me. Rude.

 

 I looked over at Xander, who was getting fixed up by the only human nurse, Frisk. She had been the one to give me my pain medicine, and she seemed quite nice. I liked her. 

 

 “Done.” my monster nurse stated, spinning around and walking away from me. Well, isn’t she pleasant.

 

 “hey kid.”

 

 I jerked at the sound of Sans’ baritone voice, it surprised me. I looked over at him, but couldn’t read his expression. Not that I could usually, seeing as it was near-solid bone and it didn’t move much anyway. “Hello.”

 

 “look kid, i don’t know what the hell you might be planning in that little head of yours- but saving my bro or anyone here won’t change how i think of you or your kind.” He said with a grim tone.

 

 I frowned, “I’m not planning anything, I just did what I thought was right. Even if it means saving your brother. Though he’s not exactly the ‘nice’ kind.” I say, thinking back to Papyrus’ view of humans.

 

 “well im just letting you know i’m keeping an eye socket on you so don’t be doin’ anything funny. i won’t be laughing.”

 

 I smiled, “I won’t, promise.” I stuck out my pinkie, holding it out to him, he looked confused. It was kind of funny to watch. “It’s a ‘pinky promise’, it’s sacred. You never want to break one.”

 

 “or i break you.”

 

 “Makes sense, but are ya gonna return the promise or what?” I say, I could feel the blood draining out of my pinky as we spoke.

 

 He reached out his hand and wrapped his pinky quickly around mine, solidifying the promise. He quickly drew his hand back, but left me to wonder… Why was bone soft?

 

 “well now i have a horrible human stench on my pinky.” I giggle at his words. How kind.

 

 “Whatever you say Sansy- I know ya love me.” I say, jokingly. His face flushes, and I can’t tell whether he’s angry or embarrassed about the nickname. Probably getting tired of my wondrous humor. Wait. I’m very  _ humerus _ \- aren’t I?

 

 Off on Xander’s side of the room i hear him say “Thanks Lo-...Frisk.” Xander I swear to god. I giggle at him, but he doesn’t notice. He’s adorable, a lot like Andrew, honestly. I miss Andrew… No- don’t think about him right now, they don’t need to see you cry…

 

 “Are you okay Artemis?” Too late. I look up at Frisk, tears sliding down my cheeks. A look of sympathy appears on her face, and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I sob into her shirt, trying to stop crying, it’s no use. Over her shoulder I can see that Xander drifted off to sleep- good, he doesn’t need to see me cry.

 

 It helps that no-one else is in the infirmary, sparing my embarrassment to only Frisk. “I miss him…” I mumble, finally managing to pull back my tears, calming down. 

 

 “Miss who?” Frisk asks, and I notice that the shoulder of her shirt is now soaked in tears. A rush of sorrow shoots through me, but I brush it off, if I had to I could just clean it for her. 

 

 “My brother… He was my twin…” I say, not wanting to open up too much, but enough to tell her the reason I just pretty much ruined her shirt. “His name was Andrew… The name I took when I joined the army... I was crying because nearly every time I see Xander…  I think of Andy…”

 

 Frisk nods in understanding, “I lost my Mother when I young, but I found a new father because of it. I didn’t have one at the time, because he had abandoned my Mother and I before I was born.” I nod in sympathy. Frisk just smiles at me, “Well, I hope to see you tomorrow, you’ll be working with the weapon’s specialist. As will Xander.”

  
 I nod, and lay back in the bed, watching as Frisk left. Poor girl.


	6. The Weapons Specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Alphys.

Xander P.O.V.

 

 We’re escorted to the lab, and I can barely contain myself as we enter. I’m greeted by all this old tech I can upgrade in a matter of minuets. We are greeted by a small lizard lady with a tear streaked face. She was fucking adorable, but I felt sorry for her, she looked really sad- yet she tried to hide it… she was doing a good job for the most part.

 

 “W-welcome to my l-lab.” She said with a stutter, “P-please don't touch anything I-I d-don't want it to g-get broken...”

 

 “Thanks for seeing us but how can you expect me to keep my hands off all this ancient tech?” I said, smiling at how simple it would be to upgrade it.

 

 “A-ANCIENT!?!?!? W-what are y-you t-talking about. Th-this is state of the a-art tech.”

 

 “Excuse my friend please, he took one too many bumps on the head.” Artemis says, making me glare at her.

 

 “Give me any two electronic gadgets and I'll make a new and very improved weapon or device.” I say slightly annoyed. Alphys hands me two electronic gadgets, ones a Walkie-talkie and the other is a old night-vision device.

 

 “A-alright Mr. S-smarty-pants, p-p-prove you're as sm-smart as you say.” Alphys said, a bit huffy, and obviously upset I called her tech ancient.

 

 I quickly work and after a couple minutes of working over a bench I stand up and show off a set of night-vision goggles, I also have Alphys test them out and her response is “H-holy c-cow. H-h-h-how did y-you do this?” I just smirk and shrug.

 

 After a two or three hours of me and Alphys talking, she decided to talk to Artemis while I worked on other things in the lab.

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 “I hope Xander wasn’t too much trouble.” I say, glancing over to where Alphys had walked into the room. 

 

 “N-no, he really isn’t, h-he is making stuff m-m-more advanced than w-what we thought possible.”

 

 “Oh, really? That’s helpful… Maybe we could convince Sans and Papyrus to let him work here instead of the field.” I state, grabbing a screwdriver and repairing a piece of equipment. I wasn’t the best with mechanics, but I knew enough to help out.

 

 A small drone flies over head. I let out a groan, of course, he makes something way more advanced that what we thought was possible. What was that thing anyway, a mini-plane? “Wh-what the h-h-heck is th-that?” I just shrugged. I had no idea.

 

 “Anyway,” I say, turning to look at the little monster dino. “The main reason I wanted to see you was to ask you about your guys’ side of the war. I mean, I know a bit- your Queen died, and this was probably a human’s fault… But how _ did _ this war come about?”

 

 “Sh-she was u-um sni-sniped at a speech to promote peace b-b-between races.”

 

 I frowned, “That’s harsh, they didn’t even hear her out, did they.”

 

 “N-no th-they didn't... bu-but a-a-afterwards so many outraged monsters they revolted and decided to kill all humans…”

 

 “Oh.” I say, then I noticed that she was once again crying, and I felt bad… “Uh, what’s wrong?” I ask, not very good at providing comfort.

 

 “M-my gir-girlfriend w-was ca-cap-captured.” she said, breaking down fully, unable to talk. I feel a rush of sympathy, and take her into my arms. She stiffens, but slowly accepts my comfort. Poor girl, I wonder if the fish woman that had been with us before was the object of her affection… Maybe…

 

 “It’s okay, I’ll try and help get her back…” I say, not really one for making promises, but…  why does it sound like metal scraping metal? I look over at Xander, and he has a mechanized metal suit one… WHAT THE FUCK?! I pull away, from Alphys, and she too turns around to see what is wrong.

 

 Her jaw drops, and we just watch as Xander finishes up with the suit. “Oh my god, Xander…  _ What the hell is that thing _ ?” 

 

 “Remember? Language Artemis. And it’s a mobile suit, I thought to myself that if anyones going to saving anyone, it should be in this thing. It fully protects the wearer, and has fully automatic fifty caliber machine guns on the arms, as well as a rocket launcher on the back. Also a spare seat for the person being rescued.” I face-palm, and leave the room. I’m going back to the infirmary.

 

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 Well shit this suit was something I made for her to use to save the fishy lady because she is technically trained and I'm not so I thought why not adjust the specifications to what her approximate size. Now there was no changing them without building a whole new mech. Maybe I could try and convince her to change her mind...

 

 Standing up, I winced as I put pressure on my bad leg. I needed to get to a higher part of the mech, something I couldn’t do sitting down. “Alphys, can ya help me with something real quick?”

 

 Said dino-monster squeaked as she was addressed, but scuttled over anyway. She waited for orders, and I spoke, “I need you to hold this for me, okay?” I said, detaching an arm and holding it out to her. She takes it, and watches as I mess with a few of the wires that I could reach through the now-uncovered hole. After a few seconds, I finished, and she ‘handed’ the arm back to me.

 

 “D-do you-u n-need-d any-ything-g e-else?” Alphys asked in a quiet voice, I nodded, and we continued to work. I had to finish up various wiring bits, and seal up some parts of the suit, all while I had Alphys help me. Once I got to a leg part, I pulled a chair over, planning on using it to hold up the rest of the suit while I worked. I put the chair under, then undid the leg, handing it to Alphys.

 

 I got down, trying to get the best angle for working, and pulled out a little flashlight I had made. Pulling out another tool, I got to work. Suddenly, I heard a creak, like metal giving under too much weight. Eyes widening a fraction, I looked at the chair to see it bending, and not the right way. The chair gave out, the mech falling towards me. I tried to twist out of the way, but I was too slow and the suit hit me.

 

 I blacked out to the sound of Alphys yelling my name.

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 Hearing a yell, I froze for a moment, then spun towards the room I had just left. Racing forward, I ran back into the room. Inside, I found Alphys struggling with the mech suit, trying to pull it off of Xander. Fear shooting through my mind, I ran towards her, pulling the suit off with little struggle. Xander was bleeding, the mech having cut a small bit of his skin. 

 

 Pulling him up, I started to drag him out of the room. Alphys followed me, dropping the leg? she was holding. I led them both to the medical bay, and lay Xander down on a bed. Frisk walked in, a smile on her face when she saw me, but it disappeared as she saw my worried expression and Xander.

 

 She rushed over, pulling out various things to clean the small wound and take care of him. I stepped back, letting the younger woman do her job. Alphys looked really worried, and she kept shaking. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her small frame to try and comfort her. “It’s okay, he’ll be fine- tis but a flesh wound.” I say, feeling a bit odd when saying the second part.

 

 Alphys nodded, understanding what I was saying, “I-it’s-s j-just th-that w-with-h Undyne-ne g-gone… I-I’ve b-been doubt-ting myself-f…” She says quietly, we back away slightly to let Frisk do her job without hinderance. I smile sadly, and hug her tighter, poor girl. 

 

-<>-<>-<>-<>\- Time Skip : 1200 : Two Days Later -<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-

 

 It's been two days. He still isn't awake. Frisk keeps telling us to stay patient, but I don’t do patience well. Heh, when that boy wakes up, I’m gonna slap him for making us worry. I’ve been walking around for while around base, but it’s only helping keep me calm a small amount. But it’s worked enough.

 

 Turning around to walk a different way, I see Alphys running towards me. I stop, waiting for her to reach me. She’s out of breath when she reaches me, “He’s-” she starts, panting due to the physical exertion, “He’s a-awake!”

 

 My eyes widen, and I scoop her up into my arms, carrying her back to the infirmary. Once I get there, I set her down. She thanks me, and we agree that we never want something like this to happen again. Walking into the room, I see Frisk waiting for me outside of his door. I frown when I see her sad smile.

 

 “What's the matter?” I ask her, very worried.

 

 “Its Xander,” my heart drops at her words, “he seems to have amnesia.” I let out a some-what relieved sigh, it could have been worse. 

 

 “What can't he remember?” I ask hoping he only forgot a couple small things.

 

 “He forgot everything, he doesn't even remember his name.” (oh shit.)(Shut up Sans.)(Sans aren't you the one telling us not to address the readers?)(Yeah Sans- no addressing the readers. :P)


	7. Memory Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says...

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 I sit up suddenly when a blond girl bursts in the room I was staying in. Her eyes were frantic, and once they locked onto me, she rushed over.

 

 “Are you okay?!” she practically yells in my ear.

 

 “Excuse me but who are you exactly? And is my name really ‘Xander’? I sound like a nerd.” I say really confused on who this person was.

 

 “Oh.” She says, looking sad. “Um… My name’s Artemis…” She sits down on the end of the bed, waiting for a response. Then, as an afterthought, she nods, “Yeah, your name’s Xander.”

 

 Another girl walks in, this one with brown hair. “Hello, are you okay Xander?”

 

 I smile, “Yeah, I’m just fine miss, and it’s a pleasure to make acquaintance your Artemis. But what’s the matter Artemis? You look sad.”

 

 She lets out a sigh, “It’s nothing, we can talk about it later.” She states, then gets up, leaving the room. Then it was just me and the brownie.

 

 Said brunette was picking a clipboard up off of the table beside me, then checking off a few things. “Do you remember your Father’s first name?” she asks, reading off of the clipboard.

 

 “I have a father? From all I remember I could be a test tube baby.” I state sarcastically.

 

 She frowns, then checks something off, “Do you remember how old you are?”

 

 “No ma’am.” deciding the quit my bullshit and just answer the questions.

 

 She looks at me sadly, what’s with all these people being sad about me? “Okay, well, I guess that’s it for today.”

 

 “Uh, what’s your name miss?”

 

 “Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr.” She states, before also leaving the room. I sat still for a little bit and slowly drifted off to sleep. Strangely this Frisk person was there before it turned into a nightmare. I wake up with a start, almost falling out of the bed to see a short skeleton standing at the foot of my bed. He just stared at me for a little bit before disappearing all of a sudden. What the actual fuck.

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 “so you’re saying he lost his memory?” 

 

 I let out an exasperated sigh, “Isn’t that what I’ve been saying for the last twenty minutes?”

 

 “are you sure this isn’t a ploy to try and get him out of here?”

 

 “Sans!” I practically yell, “He has a concussion! One of the  _ possible _ and pretty damn  _ likely  _ things that you can get from a concussion is memory loss. Ask Frisk. You trust her don’t you?!” This skeleton was pissing me off. He wanted Xander back in the field. Which  _ wasn’t _ going to happen anytime soon, because not only is he still injured from before, but now he doesn’t  _ remember  _ anything.

 

 “i want to know from you and based on your effort to make me believe this i’m willing to trust you this once but if you betray my trust…” His voice went dark and the dots in his eye sockets disappeared “you will be dead where you stand.”

 

 I feel a chill run down my spine, and nodded. This monster, he would kill me. No doubt about it.

 

 “but hey if you stay true to your word, i bet i’ll think of you as an equal one day.” He said with his usual lazy smile before walking away. He may look like a nice guy, but sheesh- he can give me the creeps when he wants too.

 

 I also go my own way, walking back towards the infirmary, so I can check on Xander again. Stepping in, I see him alone in the room, his gaze lost on the wall across from him. “Xander?” I ask softly, gaining his attention.

 

 “I still sound like a nerd but, yes Artemis? Is there something I could do to be of service to you?”

 

I frown at his ‘formal’ way of speaking, and shake my head. “No, I just wanted to come and see if you were alright… So you still don’t remember anything?” I ask, sitting back down where I had earlier.

 

 “Not in the slightest miss, sometimes I feel like I can recall something but it’s shrouded in a misty veil and before it clears the feeling is gone… poof.”

 

 I am confused at his words, but nod, “So, you do, but you don’t?”

 

 “I get a feeling as if I can but when I focus and try and make out details it just disappears and the darkness the fills my memories returns once more to leave me a empty husk of person.”

 

 “Oh. Um…” I stop talking, not really knowing what to say to that.”

 

 “But I guess you’re getting tired of me talking like that, so how about I speak how it feels naturally from now on and hopefully you like that better and find it a bit easier to understand.”

 

 I nod, grateful that he seemed to see my discomfort. Though, who cares about me in this situation? He’s the one who is a danger to himself…

 

 “Talk to anyone interesting today?” He asks to try and lighten to mood a bit.

 

 Sans pops into my mind, and I want to tell him about it, but I bite my lip to stop from saying anything. He doesn’t need to think there’s a reason to try and escape. I don’t want Sans to have misplaced his trust in me. I don’t want to leave.

 

 This place may not be the safest for a human, but I still felt at home. I hoped my father didn’t worry though, I haven’t been able to send him a letter since I got taken in. Realizing that I had been zoning out, I jerked back into reality, only to find that Xander too looked like he had zoned out.

 

 “Sorry I kinda got lost in thought about something that kinda confuses me.” he says apologetically.

 

 I shake my head, “It’s fine, but what were you thinking about? Maybe I can help make it less confusing.”

 

 “How come Frisk spends so much time in here? I’m willing to bet she has more important tasks at hand.”

 

 I let out a slight laugh, even when his memory is wiped he’s still just as oblivious, “She’s just a worry-wart. Nothing important.”

 

 “Why would anyone worry about me? I clearly don’t have any broken bones or anything, just a bit of amnesia which hopefully wears off.”

 

 Sadly, I let out a sigh, “We care for you. A lot. Before you lost your memory… You were like a little brother to me… I guess you didn’t really know that… But it’s true.” I state, then take a breath, “When you got hurt, you didn’t wake up for a while… We were really scared for you…” I let out a weak chuckle, “We thought you might have never come back…”

 

 He gives me a comforting smile “Well I’m back now and it’s nice to learn some people cared even before what ever happened.”

 

 I smile, “Of course we did.” Then I stand, it was almost time for me to go back to my holding area. They still didn’t really want me wandering around after dark, but I got quite a bit of freedom during the day. “I’ll see you tomorrow…”

 

 “See ya’ later…” He says, then, right before the door closes, he whispers one word, “Sis.”

 

Unknown’s P.O.V.

 

 “So you lost her?”

 

 “I’m sorry sir… but yes. Something broke into the containment cells, and took her. We don’t know where it went.” the soldier stated, shifting uncomfortably before his superior.

 

 “I see.”

 

 “I- I’m sorry sir- we didn’t mean to lose her!”

 

 “I know.”

 

 “Then… Then what are you going to do?”

 

 “We wait.” He says, his voice dark, “We wait for them to make the first move, then we eliminate anything and everything that stood in our way… our own soldiers too if they manage to do so.”

 

 The soldier nods, and leaves to inform the other commanders of his decision.

  
 “Heh. Just wait little one, eventually you’ll get to go and play.” He says, his pale hand reaching out to pet a shadowed beast. The monster hadn’t been visible whilst the soldier had been in the room, but now it came out to seek comfort from it’s master. “Just wait.”


	8. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIELD TRIP BRAH
> 
> Go away Fresh, wrong AU.

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 When I wake up the next morning, I see Frisk standing at the foot of the bed going over a clipboard. Still kinda curious, I ask “Don’t you have anything better to do than just check on me almost every couple of hours?”

 

 Frisk blushes, “Uh…” Then her face returns to its normal color, “I’m your nurse, I have to check up on you every so often to make sure you haven’t managed to hurt yourself again.”

 

 “So, did I get hurt a lot before?”

 

 She gives me a ‘look’, “How do you think you got here?”

 

 “I don’t know, I just assumed I was found half dead in a forest or something. Also I’ve seen other nurses walking around out there when the door was opened and closed, couldn’t they check on me too?”

 

 Her face flushes once more, what a nice color. “I- Uh. They only appointed me to you… Um… The other nurses have other patients to tend to.”

 

 I glance around the infirmary. “What other patients? If their invisible I wanna meet ‘em.”

 

 Frisk looks around, as if she too is just realizing the room’s lack of other patients, “Um… Well, look at the time! Looks like it’s my lunch break! See you later!” She rushed out, then practically runs out of the room, her face as red as a strawberry. Cute

 

 “It’s six in the morning.” 

 

 The door opens once more, this time Artemis walking in. “Hi Xander, how are you this morning?”

 

 “So far so good, but I think I did something bad to Frisk. I was asking her questions about why she is in here so much, and after a bit her face turned strawberry red and she ran out. Did I hurt her feelings?”

 

 Artemis’s face freezes, as does the rest of her body, before she breaks. Her laughing was loud, and could probably be heard from outside of the room. I just look at her, confused. Eventually, she calms down enough to talk. “Hah, kid… You’re soooooooooo oblivious… Heh…” 

 

 “Oblivious to what?” I ask, almost twice as confused as before.

 

 “Oh Xander… You’ll know eventually…” she states cryptically, then spins around as we hear the door open once more. A tall skeleton is standing there, and he seems to be looking for something. Or someone.

 

 “AH, THERE YOU ARE ARTEMIS I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU MUST REPORT TO OUR COMMANDER IMMEDIATELY TO GET EQUIPPED FOR THE BATTLE YOU'RE BEING SHIPPED OUT ON WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THE REST OF HIS CREW.” The very, _very_ , **_VERY_** loud skeleton states.

 

 “I’m… I’m being sent out again?”

 

 “YES YOU ARE. WHAT, DID YOU THINK THAT WHILE YOUR BUDDY HERE IS OUT OF ACTION YOU COULD TAKE A VACATION LIKE A FLUFFY BUNNY? I THINK NOT!”

 

 “Oh… Um… Okay, I guess…” Artemis says, her mood visibly down. She follows the loud skeleton- Papyrus, out. Leaving me alone once more. Hm… I wonder if that’s it for now. Maybe I can catch up on some more sleep.

 

 The door opens once more. Fucking hell.

 

 This time, it’s a shorter skeleton, the one that I saw when I woke up that one night. That was the night before last… Wasn’t it?

 

 “Hello person I don’t remember, what’s your name?”

 

 His bone-brow raises slightly, “sans. sans the skeleton.” Really? Thought you were a reindeer. (never have i ever been a reindeer.)(*Artemis chugs her glass*)(*both stare*)

 

 “Well Sans, is there any reason to your visit? You never shown an interest in me before.”

 

 “well, that was until i saw frisk walk out of here with a cherry face.”

 

 “I thought it was more of a strawberry color but ok, and I don’t know what I did all I did was ask why she was in here so much then all of a sudden she got red faced and ran out of here. What did I do wrong? Artemis was very cryptic and said I would find out, but I’m really worried i hurt her feelings or something.” I say a bit worried for her, and a bit more for my safety because for some reason all my instincts were going haywire and saying get out of there while you still can.

 

 “well, if you do hurt her. just remember,” Sans starts, then his eye sockets suddenly go black, the little lights inside vanishing, “ **y o u ‘ r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e .** ” Then his little eye-lights reappeared, making it seem as though it had never happened.

 

 “Is there a window in can jump out of and not go through that again?” I say inching to the other side of the bed, away from him. He lets out a laugh, then vanishes. Literally, he doesn’t leave through the door, he just disappears.

 

 I give a slow clap and say to myself sarcastically, “Great chat, eleven outa’ ten, would chat again.” (*Disappointment fills Artemis*)(heh, nice kid.)(It's a safety thing in my head, I must make a sarcastic comment about anything that might have scarred me for life.)

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 I follow Papyrus through the halls, staying close to him so I don’t lose myself in the sea of monsters. He manages to make a path for me, but it’s a small one that gets very tight at times. After what seems like forever of being bumped into monsters and getting shoved around Papyrus takes me to a clearing overlooking the battlefield that is hard to see but easy to snipe from.

 

 “HERE YOU ARE HUMAN, THIS IS WHERE YOU SHALL PROVIDE COVER FOR THE MAIN TROOPS AS THEY MARCH ACROSS THAT FIELD. DON’T LET ME DOWN NOW.” Despite him hating me, he gives me a smile for once and he looks so nice and huggable, I MUST PROTECT THIS BALL OF SUNSHINE WITH MY LIFE.

 

 I nod, and he hands me a gun, it’s a SVT-40. Looking it over, I find that there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s in great condition. Papyrus looks me over, then walks away, leaving me to my own devices. Huh, they must really trust me if they’re just gonna leave me here with a gun. 

 

 I aim down the sights to get ready for the oncoming soldiers. Below I can see Papyrus with a variety of other monsters, they too are waiting. All of a sudden all hell breaks loose, making me lose focus for a moment. But I shake my head clear and aim down the sights and try to protect the ball of sunshine best I can.

 

 As the battle continues, it’s nearly impossible to see who’s winning, there is dust and corpses scattered across the land, yet people are still fighting. Glancing towards Papyrus, my eyes widen, he is surrounded by humans, and seems to be fighting a losing battle against them. Before they can get the upper hand however, I start shooting them down. One by one they fall, and Papyrus is able to take back control over the situation.

 

 He glances towards me, and through my scope I can see a slight smile on his blood stained face. I smile back, though I doubt he can see it.

 

 Eventually, we both go back to doing our jobs, me sniping people, and him taking over the battlefield. He is a killing machine, mowing humans down left and right. Honestly, it’s a bit terrifying, and I understand why his name is so well known throughout the human troops. I’m almost glad I’m not fighting him.

 

 The battle soon quieted down, only a handful of monsters left, and the couple of humans retreating. The monsters seem to debate letting them go back, but feel mercy. I wait in my spot for Papyrus to come to me, and when he does, I try and hand him back the guns.

 

 He pushes it back towards me, “IT’S OKAY, HUMAN, I BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF. YOU MAY KEEP YOUR NEW WEAPON.” he says, and I feel a smile slip onto my face- trust. That’s the word that popped into my head. Without trying to stop myself, I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around his waist- which was as I as I could reach. 

 

 Papyrus hadn’t expected the hug, apparently, and awkwardly stood there not really knowing how to react to me. I released him and stepped back, trying to regain composure. 

 He smiled at me, then spoke, “WELL, WELL, WELL, HUMAN. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT I HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU LIKE.” He smiles more and hugs me back. Now it’s my turn to stand there awkwardly, but I return the hug. 

 

 “Thank you for trusting me Papyrus.” I say, then pull back once more. We walk back to the base, finding that it was still just as busy as before. 

 

 “HUMAN, SINCE YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF, YOU MAY NOW RESIDE IN THE SOLDIER QUARTERS. WELL, YOU COULD IF THERE WAS ROOM. UNTIL MORE ROOM IS OPENED UP, YOU SHALL BE ‘BUNKING’ WITH MY BROTHER SANS AND I.” he says, and I can’t help but blush. I may have been rooming with men whilst I was with the humans, but those men hadn’t known that I was a woman. These males do.

 

 “Uh… Okay I guess…” I say, slightly unsure. Looking up at Papyrus, however, I feel my worries clear. Papyrus was to innocent- in that way- to do such a thing, and I’ll bet he’ll keep Sans in check. Not that I believe Sans would do such a thing.

  
 “OKAY THEN HUMAN, WE BETTER MOVE YOUR POSSESSIONS TO YOUR NEW HOME.”


	9. Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff bro.

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 The brother’s had a small quarters. Well, I guess it’s large enough for two people, not really for three though. Placing my one bag of stuff on their little couch, I looked over at Papyrus. He was watching, probably looking for some sort of negative reaction. I just smiled at him and plopped on the couch exhausted after the battle and all i wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep.

 

 Yawning a little I push aside my former unease and promptly fall asleep on the couch. I don't have any dreams, but I wake up to see Sans staring at me closely. Opening my eyes a bit I ask, “You need something?”

 

 “naw i was just checking to see if you were asleep or not and planning to kill me or my bro in our sleep, but judging by your drowsiness i can assume you were asleep and not any threat tonight.”

 

 “Thank you?” I say unsurely, then turn over, facing the back of the couch so I couldn’t see his gaze.

 

 “wanna take my bed? i haven't been fighting today so i think you could use it more than me.”

 

 “I don’t want to take your place of rest from you, even if you didn’t do anything.” I state curtly, sitting up to look him in the eye socket as I said it.

 

 “kid no offence but you already took my place of rest, i sleep more on the couch than i do the bed.”

 

 “I’m not going to sleep on your bed knowing you’re going to sleep on the couch.” I say, trying to have finality in my words. To help state my point, I lay back down, curling my thin blanket around me and turning away once more.

 

 Sans smiles at a challenge, he wants to take on of trying to get her to sleep in the bed so he says, “then i’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

 My breathing stills, and I turn around to glare at him. “Fine.” I start, pulling the blanket off of me and standing up.

 

 “thanks, it’s right over there, and i was afraid i would have to not be so nice-”

 

 “On one condition.” Sans groans.

 

 “what in the world could it be? want me to sing ya a lullaby or something? a goodnight kiss maybe?”

 

 “You sleep on the bed too.” I state, surprising myself with the bluntness of the command.

 

 Sans’ face takes on a light blue hue for a second, before it disappears, “you sure know how to make an uncomfortable situation worse than it already was.”

 

 I roll my eyes, “Thanks.” then I grab his arm, leading him to his own bed. “Now time to go to sleep!” I say cheerily, despite my head starting to ache from being awake at such an unearthly hour. (I’m usually awake at this time Artemis, so what’s with this unearthly time thing?)(Sleep equals happiness dude. That’s what.)(CoD Modern Warfare 3 is happiness, not this thing you love almost as much as Sans called ‘sleep’.)

 

 Sans stays as far from me as possible on the bed, nearly hanging off of the edge. Rolling my eyes, I tug him closer, and just back up to compensate. “w-whoa kid, getting a bit too handsy for my liking.” Sans says, his face  _ glowing _ blue. Interesting, didn’t know his blush glowed… Cool.

 

 “Well would you rather fall off of the bed?” I ask, rhetorically.

 

 “to get out of this awkward mess, i might just risk it.”

 

 “That was a rhetorical question Sans. No answering.”

 

 “since when do i play by human rules?”

 

 “Fair point.” I say, then wrap my arms around him so he can’t move away. “There. Now stop trying to get away and I’ll let you go.”

 

 Sans does the equivalent of what a skeleton can smirk and says, “who said i needed you to let me go?” He teleports, but I don’t let go, making him drag me out of the bed and into a dark, suffocating place. It’s only a short second before we appear once more, now outside of the base.

 

 “Damn it Sans- warn me before you do that please!” I say, placing my hands on my knees to hold myself up.

 

 “it’s your own damn fault for not letting me go and sleep on the edge.”

 

 “Sans you are very frustrating.”  

 

 “i try, now then do you want me to take us back to the house? or shall we stay out here a bit longer and have you catch a cold as well as sneezing hard enough to rattle your bones.”

 

 I stick my tongue out at him, then stand, grabbing onto his arm. He teleports again dragging me with him through the same dark place and back to the house right next to the bed.

 

 “now sleep and don’t bother me again, or kid i will have a good time.”

 

 I drop onto the bed, and wait for him to join me, he does so, and I scoot over enough to give him space. He seems grateful, and slides a bit away from the edge.

 

 “Night Sans.”

 

 “night artemis.”

 

Frisk’s P.O.V.

 

 Peeking into the infirmary, I see that Xander is asleep. I slip in, not wanting to wake him. I think Xander is just really oblivious when it comes to affection. Or at least affection towards him. He didn’t seem to notice Artemis’s family-love, let alone my crush. He’s an odd one, that’s for sure. Then again, time and time again I see oblivious males.

 

 “F-frisk?” a sleepy voice says, making me turn towards Xander. He’s just barely waking up, letting out a silent yawn as he stretches out his back.

 

 “Yes Xander?”

 

 “What’re you doin’ here so late?”

 

 “Uh… I was told to check on you.” I bluff, and hope that the dim lighting would be enough to hide my blush.

 

 “Aren’t you like the head nurse or something? You don’t get told on who to check up on, you do it out of your own will.”

 

 “Er- Sans told me to check and make sure you’re not trying to escape.” I state, hoping that would make a solid enough lie. He just cocks his head, seeming to realize that what I was saying was not the truth. How does he do that?

 

 “I’m getting tired of everyone being so cryptic, just tell me the real reason and I mean the  **real** reason why you’re here.”

 

 I let out a sigh, “Fine. I’m here because I wanted to see you. I care… I care about you a lot.” He gives me a big smile.

 

 “See that wasn’t so hard, now was it?.” He is either super thick, or what I just said has not settled in his head yet. From previous experience with him, it’s likely the first. His face changes to a thoughtful one and he clearly thinks for a bit, I can practically see the smoke come out of his ears and since my eyes are used to the dim lighting, I see a faint blush apear on him.

 

 “How much is a lot?” He starts, then pauses, “Or do you care about who I was  _ before _ I lost my memory? For all you know, I could be a completely different person.”

 

 I frown, that’s a good question… “To the first one… I mean a  _ lot _ , before you lost your memory I was thinking of ways to possibly court you.” I say, “For the second question… I guess I didn’t care about pasty you. But I can  _ learn _ to care about this you as well.”

 

 “It’s a bit early in the morning, and some of that just gave me a headache. So should I be happy or sad?”

 

“I… I don’t know… I’m- I’m just going to let you go back to sleep…” I say, before gathering up my things and rushing out of the room.

 

 Why did I tell him? He doesn’t remember me! There’s no point in telling him while he doesn’t even know who he is... I hear him get out of his bed and walk slowly to the hall. Fear of him finding me breaking down, I quietly run down the rest of the hallway, going back to my room.

 

 After a few minutes I see him walking around the base looking for something, it’s not until he gets closer I hear him calling my name. He says he wants to talk a bit longer. Worried that he would wake up the other nurses, I open my door and usher him into my room, closing it quietly.

 

 “Well Frisk I think you might have helped me a bit.”

 

 “How so?” 

 

 “When you said you had a crush on me, some part of me wanted to jump for joy. Then I had thoughts in my head clearly from before my accident.” he has a soft smile.

 

 My own face breaks into a smile as well, “You remember some things?” I ask, trying to stay quiet despite wanting to scream to the world about his love being requited.

 

 “Well mostly what I remember is how I feel about you.”

 

 Now grinning, I step closer to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. “Whatever you remember, it just means we’re getting closer to getting all of your memories back.”

  
 He gently hugs me back, “Maybe soon I’ll be the person you fell for.”


	10. Trouble on Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says i suppose.

-Artemis P.O.V.-

 

 Waking up, I shifted over- or tried to. Arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me in place. Glancing over, I looked up to find Sans sleeping beside me, his breathing slow. He wasn’t waking up. Good. He was holding me quite tightly, not painfully, but enough as to not let me have much leeway.

 

 Letting out a quiet groan, I try and break his grip- failing horribly. I glance out the window and see Xander walking around as if he was looking for someone. Was he looking for me? I hope not, it’d be a bit embarrassing for him to find me like this. Looking back up at Sans, he pulled me closer, nuzzling into my neck.

 

 “Sans.” I whisper, not knowing if Papyrus was in the room. He shifts, and I see his eye sockets open slowly.

 

 He frowns, as if confused, then his face displays shock. The stout skeleton suddenly shoves me away, making me fall off the bed. Out of the corner of my eye when he pushed me I see Xander walking into Frisk’s place. What the hell is going on there?

 

 Standing, I find that Sans had teleported away. Dumbass. We could have just talked about that. I look over and see him outside Frisk’s window… OH SHIT.

 

 Running out of the house, I race towards Sans, tackling him to the ground. Early rising monsters glance over at us, likely confused. Makes _sans_ e. Goddammit Sans. Inside I hear Xander say “Maybe one day I’ll be the person you fell for.”

 

 Beside myself, I let out a small ‘awe’. My eyes prickle with the feel of tears in the corners, and Sans looks at me, confused. “She finally confessed!” I say in a whisper-shout. He winces- whether it be at what I said, or the fact that I pretty much yelled it at him, I don’t know.(How didn’t Frisk or Xander hear me? I'll never know.)(probably a bit _distracted_.)(It was a freaking hug Sans chill the fuck out.)

 

 Staring down at Sans, I frowned, why did he look so uncomfortable? Suddenly, the world went black, and we teleported somewhere. It looked to be the middle of a forest somewhere. Likely the same one that he brought us to last night.

 

 “kid…” he whispers, sounding strained, “it’s probably best if you get off me now…”

 

 I flinch, then jump up. He seems slightly relieved, but there’s an underlying look of _want_ under the relief. Confused, I reach out to him. He grabs my hand and I pull him up quickly.

 

 His eye-lights go out suddenly, leaving his eyes black. Worried, I grab his arm, “What’s wrong Sans?!”

 

 “something’s happening at the base.”

 

 My body freezes, “What?”

 

 Sans grabs my arm, then the world is taken once again by darkness. I hold tightly to him, and once the light returns I still have yet to let go. The base is in chaos, monsters racing to and fro.

 

 Grabbing the person closest to us, I ask, “What’s going on?”

 

 The monster responds without hesitation, “The humans launched an attack on the base, everyone is trying to hold them back.”

 

 I nod in understanding, and glance back at Sans, his eyes are dark. “I’m gonna go get my gun, I’ll be on top of the observation tower if you need me.”

 

 “i’ll be too busy dealing with scum to care about that.”

 

 A flash of hurt shoots through me, and I release the hand I had been holding, with no more words, I race off to retrieve my weapon. The world around me is in chaos, and I can distantly hear gun shots over the commotion. The armory looks like it was ransacked but considering this was probably a surprise attack, it probably was when the monsters ran for their weapons, mine was still in it’s case in the back like I left it.

 

 Snatching it up, I ran back out and to the tower, getting in position. From the higher vantage point I can see the human and monster forces battling below. What scares me though, is the odd black shape standing in the distance. It looks to just be watching from afar, not engaging in the war. Deciding that it wasn’t dangerous enough to give attention to, I line up my sights and start picking people off. Once or twice monster’s get in front of my sights, but I managed to prevent myself from dusting anyone.(thank your lucky stars for that.)

 

 Papyrus was taking down many of the human's, bones shooting through them too fast to be seen until they freeze to hold them there. I see an unfamiliar monster down there, but based on prior knowledge, I assume it’s Asgore. Which surprises me slightly. Not many leaders will actively participate in the battle, seeming to be perfectly content with watching their armies burn. I can appreciate this leader. Even though he had tried to kill me before with his army.

 

 Shooting down a few more humans, I can see the army starting to thin out. The monsters had the advantage, this was their home territory, they knew what was good or bad about it. Staring down my scope, I see a human sneaking up behind Papyrus, a long dagger in hand. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice them, having been occupied with several other humans attacking him. Eager to help the skeleton I had grown a small bit of affection for, I shoot down his main attacker- the man with a dagger- then continue to pick off some more of the people he was fighting.

 

 The battle continued until every last human fighting against the monsters were dead. No mercy. The ones we had fought before must have informed them of us being close to there. We couldn’t let them think of coming here again any time soon.

 

 Dropping my gun, I lean back, exhausted. After a little bit a small armless monster ran up and gave me a bottle of water before running off again, I will never know how they were able to balance it on their head. “kid?” a voice asked, the tone soft, and seemingly a bit worried.

 

 Turning my head enough as to look over at the stout skeleton, I mustered up enough energy to glare at him. His expression looked sad. Sucks for him- jack ass. Eager to try and get away from him, I dragged myself into a standing position, wobbling for a second before straightening up.

 

 Not even glancing back at him, I leave the tower. The first person I run into is Papyrus. Thank god it wasn’t his brother again, I don’t really have time for that one at the moment.

 

 “HUMAN! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR PROVIDING COVER FOR ME DURING THE BATTLE. THAT WAS KIND OF YOU.” He says enthusiastically, I give him a small, tired smile, and he grins back.

 

 “Yer welcom’ Papy…” I mumble out, happy to see his face light up at the nickname. Suddenly seeming to notice my exhaustion, Papyrus scoops me into his arms. Odd thing to think about really, didn’t he hate me when we first met? Papyrus carried me back to his home, his height managing to split the pathway quite well.

 

 I wonder how Xander is doing, I remember I didn't see him at all during the fight. Though that made sense, after all, not only did he have amnesia, but he was still injured. Deciding that I’d visit him after getting some rest, I let motioned for Papyrus to drop me onto the couch. “I WANT YOU TO SLEEP FOR NOW, HUMAN. I WILL MAKE YOU SOME OF MY FAMO- MY SPAGHETTI TO HELP YOU GET BETTER.” I nod, and he bustles off to the kitchen.

 

 Rolling onto my side, I close my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep. Darkness takes me in, not unlike when Sans would teleport with me.

 

  _The world around me was pitch black, nothing in sight. I couldn’t feel the ground beneath my feet, nor could I see it. Holding out my hands, i realized that my body was the only visible thing._

 

 _“_ _ ~~Human? What are you doing here?~~_ ” _a voice asked, making me freeze up._ (Say hi to mister goop for me please, Artemis.)(you're talking about my dad you know.)(Well I’m sorry but we don't know if he is good Gaster or a Badster yet and I wanna say hi.)(*glares at Xander*)

 

  _“Who are you?” I whisper, spinning around to try and locate the voice, “Where are you?”_

 

_They chuckled softly, making me jerk towards where the sound originated, “_ _~~Dear child. Who I am does not matter as of now, but soon you may know."~~ _ _Growling at the cryptic words, I start running._

 

_It was odd, it felt as though I wasn’t moving, but I could see my legs pumping back and forth. Anger welling up in me, I drop to my knees, screaming in frustration._

 

_“_ _~~Shut up you insolent child."~~ "_ _he voice growled out, and I just screamed louder, it made pained noises, but didn’t talk any longer. The noise suddenly stopped, and though I could feel my vocal cords strain, I couldn’t hear the screams. Jumping back up, I searched around me once more, trying to catch sight of my elusive captor._

 

_“_ ~~_Much better._ ~~ _"_ _With the sound of my breathing now gone, I could hear the voice perfectly, and it seemed to echo around me. Tears began to stream down my face, and I thrashed around, trying to get away from the darkness. It closed in on me, engulfing my body, squeezing tightly._

 

 “ARTEMIS!” someone yelled, making me jerk into an upright position. Sans sat beside me on his knees, holding my shoulders tightly, his face smeared with worry. Papyrus stood behind him, his face also conveying panic. Now that I was awake, both brothers grabbed me, holding me between them.

 

 Feeling panic rise as I recalled the engulfing darkness, I jerk away from them. Papyrus looked hurt, but still worried, “ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” he asked. Then, realizing that his loud voice seemed to frighten me, quieted down considerably, “You were having a nightmare… We were worried…”

 

 Letting out a sigh, I nod, “I’m okay Papy…” He smiles softly, and slowly hugs me, not holding on too tight as to not frighten me once more. I hug him back, and smile. He was kind, despite being a fierce warrior. Something you don’t often find, and when you do, you must treasure it.

  
 “I’m okay Papy, and I trust you to help keep me that way.”


	11. i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, what the title says.

 After a while, Papyrus seems to deem me well enough to be left alone. Or with Sans. Same thing. Laying back down, I turn away from Sans. I can hear Papyrus climbing into his bed, then soft snoring after a while. 

 

 “didn’t we agree that no-one gets to sleep on the couch or the floor?”

 

 My eyes shoot open and I glare at the cushion in front of me. Stupid cushion. Why won’t you let me merge with you and leave this life. Rude.

 

 Arms slid under me, carefully lifting me off the couch. Sans carried me with ease, then drops me onto his bed. “You’re right.” I start, and he looks hopeful for a moment, “I guess I should go sleep in Papy’s bed.” I scoot over to the edge of the bed, sliding off of it.

 

 Sans grabs my arm, glaring at it. That arm didn’t do anything to you. It was the other one that hit you that one time. “stay.” he says quietly. I roll my eyes, jerking my arm out of his grip, yet before I can walk away, I hear him speak again, his voice quiet. “ i didn’t have a nightmare when you were there last night. ”

 

 Freezing, I look back at him. Letting out a sigh, I climb back into bed, patting the area beside me for him to settle down in. Seeming to be pleased with my compliance, he sits down, tugging the blanket over us.

 

 “i’m kinda bad at this kind of thing…” he says, rolling onto his side so our eyes could meet. I frown, “apologizing, i mean…” Understanding, I let him continue. “humans aren’t the nicest of beings… and i’ve learned to expect that you guys are all the same. i know frisk is different, but i always assumed that it was because she was born here.”

 

 “you and xander are strange though, you guys hardly know us, yet you fight with us. xander lost his memory trying to build something that’d help the war in our favor… and you continuously save papyrus.” Sans takes a breath, “i just brushed that off, and was rude to you… i acted like i didn’t care… i do. another thing i wanted to do was thank you. as i said, you continously save papyrus, you don’t let anyone near him… sometimes i’m not able to do that, i’m too busy with something else…”

 

 “Awe, Sans… you’re so sweet…”

 

 Having been slowly moving closer to each other during his speech, Sans and I jerked away from each other. Looking up, we found Frisk standing in the doorway. Shoving Sans back, he fell off the bed, glaring up at me for a second, before his face softened. Then he turned to Frisk, the glare returning, but more playful- like an uncle.(Return of the Duncle.)(hush.)(Okay now I want an explanation why I should hush)(Not now you guys, important story moments you’re ruining here…)

 

 I drop off of the bed, “How’s Xander?!”

 

 “He’s doing just fine, just a couple wounds but they should heal just fine.” She said with a very unconvincing smile.

 

 I let out a quiet groan, not wanting to awaken Papyrus, “The idiot went out into battle didn’t he.”

 

 “Actually, no. But a couple humans broke into the infirmary and none of the nurses knew how to fight, Xander kinda took care of them on his own.”

 

 “Well then, I’m still gonna scold him for fighting while hurt… but I’ll go easier on him because of the situation.” I say, and Frisk nods in agreement. Neither of us wanted to see Xander get hurt.

 

 “Just stay away a bit away from him, if the pressure changes by a little bit, his wounds could open back up and that would literally be a bloody mess. Don’t fight knifes with fists.”

 

 Sans sneakers at the joke, and I roll my eyes, “Okay, well, is that all for tonight?” I ask, kind of wanting to get back to bed, the stress of shooting all day and the nightmare catching up to me.

 

 “Yes. Unless one of you is afraid you have a concussion or something.”

 

 “that’s a no-brainer, of course i don’t.” (Ultimate facepalm.)(Same Xander, same.)

 

 I slap my forehead, and groan. Frisk grins, then leaves the home, the room going silent besides Papyrus’ snores. Sans climbs back into the bed, and we lay there for a minute, before drifting off into deep rest.

 

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 I learned one important lesson that day, keep a knife with me at all times. Those knives hurt like hell, what’s worse is that the pain was keeping me up all night, I really wanted to sleep. But no, I had to get fucking stabbed in the gut.

 

 I look over at the clock it read oh-two-hundred… Fucking great.

 

 Around oh-three-hundred I finally fall asleep, darkness surrounding me as I do, finally I can get some sleep. But after what I assume is a few minutes I don't feel any different other than when I was awake but I don't feel pain. 

 

_  A void is how I would have described the area I think I was dreaming of, it was completely empty of any thing, had no ground no sky. Just an endless darkness. _

 

_ “ _ ~~_ Who are you child? _ ~~ _~~”~~ A voice asked, making me spin around violently, looking for it. A laugh sounds, seeming to fill the room and making it hard for me to pinpoint it. A figure starts to form in front of me, the darkness seeming to pull up and give it shape. It stood, a white skull-like face looking down at me. _

 

_  “I’m Xander, who are you? If I may be so bold to ask.” I say deciding to be nice and polite… for once. _

 

_  “ _ ~~_ My name is Doctor WingDings Gaster, but you may call me Doctor Gaster. _ ~~ _ ” The skele-thing responded. In an equally polite tone. “ _ ~~_ Where do you come from, Xander? _ _ ” _ ~~

 

_  “I’m not fully aware of that myself, Doctor Gaster. I recently had some head trauma and it has affected my memory rather adversely.That is something that remains behind a veil for me.” _

 

_  “ ~~ Interesting… Well, Xander, I must leave now. I will speak with you again soon. ~~ ” With that Doctor Gaster vanishes, leaving Xander alone in the endless space. I never really like being alone… _

 

 I wake up with a jerk, wondering what just happened. Who was that? It was obviously a monster, but not one that I had seen so far. Well now that I think about it he kinda reminded me of that comedian. Maybe they were related in some way. I’ll ask him when I see him.

 

 “Good morning Xander!” Frisk says with a cheery voice, walking in with a tray in her hands. It has what looks like a purple doughnut on it, along with a cup of something. “I brought you some food from Muffet- she was very happy to help serve someone who won’t let me get hurt.”

 

 I try and smile convincingly so I wouldn't worry her. “Well tell her I owe her one for this wonderful meal. Well how has your day been Frisk?” I say trying to forget the thing that just happened.

 

 “I will, and I’ve been good so far- Sans and Artemis are so adorable!” She gushed, setting down the tray and holding her hands together. “They’ve been sleeping in the same bed apparently- and they were going to kiss when I went to check on them!” (wow. this kid sees more than she lets out on.)(Hehe, yeah… Hey Xander, it’s a good thing you didn’t have you memories then, you probably would have murdered Sans.)(I still might… You might wanna watch your back Sansy pansy.)

 

 Her eyes focus on my face, after a few seconds with a concerned voice, “Xander whats wrong?”

 

 I chuckle slightly to myself and bow my head, I guess I have a rather dark sense of humor. After a few seconds I look up at her again and smile slightly saying, “Nothing, nothing, just had a bad dream is all. Nothing you should be worried about.”

 

 She frowns, but brushes it off, “Okay then, well, here’s your breakfast!” she continues in a cheery voice, gesturing to the tray, “Hope you like it! I’m going to be working on a small project Da- Mr. Dreemurr gave to me, so I won’t be able to see you much today. I’ll probably see you tonight though.”

 

 “I look forward to it.” I give her a genuine smile and I start to eat the meal. She leaves, giving a small wave before doing so. The meal tastes spidery… is that even a word? I don't know, but that’s how I would describe it.

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 I wake up to see a skeleton face smiling at me with the eye sockets… closed? Confusion flows through my mind for a moment, and I gently poke it. In the eye socket, trying to see if it was solid bone as I was seeing. It was. Hmm… It still didn’t wake up… Sitting up, I feel a arm wrapped around my hip, slightly holding me down. Strange, I don’t remember… (Did you not remember sleeping with Sans?)(I forgot…)(*facepalm* Planning a one night stand are we? Forgetting who’s in the bed with ya.)(shaddup kid.)(I don't wanna, I wanna hear megalovania)

 

 My face turns bright red…  _ Ohhh…  _ Tugging his arm off of me, I nearly got away before it wrapped around me once more, pulling me back onto the bed. Somehow, my face is even brighter now.

 

 “Sans.” I whisper, not knowing if Papyrus was awake yet, and not wanting to wake him up. Sans grumbles, pulling me closer and tucking me into his side. “ _ Sans! _ ” I say, a little louder.

 

 He grumbles again, rolling onto his back on pulling me onto his chest. Now annoyed, I sit up, jabbing him in the ribcage. He jerks, and stares up at me, dazed like I had been. He looks confused, then his smile widens, his eyes half-lidded, like he was dreaming. “hey babe, whatcha doin’ up so early?”

 

 Repressing an indignified shriek, I jerk off of him-  _ that’s _ what he thought was going on?! The bed being small, I fall off the side, slamming into floor with a grunt. “Sansssss… I groan, sitting up and glaring at him, he looks extremely confused.

 

 “what’s going on?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eye sockets.

 

 I stand up, popping my back (not noticing his shiver at the noise), and return to glaring at him. “Someone likes to cuddle. And they also don’t seem to know the difference from dream and reality.” I reply in a short tone, my arms crossing. (Another warning Sansy, don’t fuck up.)(seems reasonable.)

 

 He blushes, “uh sorry…” He rubs the back of his neck as he slides out of bed as well, reaching over to grab his normal shirt off of a chair. He was currently wearing one that said ‘guess i was  _ bone _ tired’.

 

 “Well anyway, I’m going to the mess hall, I want breakfast. See you later?” I say, sliding off my shirt with my back to him, then slipping on a new one. Being stuck in that room really cut off most embarrassment I had when it came to changing with other people in the room.

 

 “i’ll go with you.” 

  
 “Uh… Okay?” I say, then the two of us walk out, heading straight for breakfast. 


	12. WingDings Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting topic, is it not?

Artemis P.O.V.

 

 In the mess hall we see Frisk helping some of the patients with breakfast, Xander is  not with them so I am assuming he’s still stuck in his bed. I walk off to get food, Sans following behind. “I can’t wait until all of this stuff with Xander’s memory is over with…” I say with a sigh.

 

 “you really care about him, don't you?”

 

 I nod, “I guess it’s mostly just not wanting him to get hurt, he was trapped with me and all that. I suppose that honestly I don’t really know him… do I.” I scoop up some eggs onto my plate, shaking some salt on, then moving on to pancakes. They had much better food here than they did with the humans.

 

 Sans just grabs a pile of everything. “just don’t let your care blind you, if he turns out bad, i mean.”

 

 “I understand.” And I did, I shouldn’t let feelings for this pretty much unknown factor prevent me from doing anything to protect the monsters. But truthfully, I didn’t really know the monsters all that well either. Frowning, I look back at Sans, he was piling ketchup onto his already huge serving. Letting out a sigh, I walk away, leaving him there. I need to think about some choices I’ve made.

 

Sans’ P.O.V.

 

 I watch as Artemis leaves, something is clearly on her mind so I decide to hold back and I sit with Frisk thinking about a few things myself.

 

 “hey kiddo how's it going?”

 

 “It's going great.” She says with a nice big smile on her face. “How about you Sans?”

 

 “same old, same old.” I say with a shrug as I munch on my food. (*munch munch*)(Really Sans. -.-)(what? i still get hungry even in a wall break.)(^.- (eybrow raise for anyone who doesn’t know))(jus’ don’ worry ‘bout it)

 

 I consider giving Xander a visit, maybe to make my point crystal clear. Or maybe i’ll give the kid a chance… as fucking if that will ever happen. Walking to the infirmary with my food, I find him munching on food that was prepared by muffet… better than the slop we get.

 

 “like spider food?” I asked, raising a bone-brow as I sit across from him with my on food sitting on my lap. 

 

 “Oh hey Sans... and yeah I like it, it’s very good.” He says giving me a quickly glance, he seems very immersed in his meal. Yet he seems to have something on his mind, frowning slightly, I start to pry.

 

 “so what’s on your mind?”

 

 “Nothing much but I got a strange question for you sans.” He says, finally looking up at me. His face doesn't really have an emotion… creepy it always has an emotion on it, good or bad.

 

 “continue.” I say, starting on my food as I listen.

 

 “You and Papyrus are the only skeletons, right?”

 

 A memory flashes through my skull, there used to be another… Where did they go? “uh, yeah.” I say, choosing not to mention the memory, and listen to what he had to say instead.

 

 “Well then I guess the extra one I saw was just a bad dream. Unless you’re trying to hide something.”’

 

 Something in his voice tells me he knows they exist. But how can he know? I barely even remember what their face looks like… and I feel I should know them, like they are important to me. I just stare at him for a little bit before speaking.

 

 “what did they look like?”

 

 “They looked goopy, like they were in the middle of melting.” Strange…

 

 “where were you? were you somewhere familiar?” I ask, the only person I could even try and think of… was… no. 

 

 “I wasn’t anywhere, it was like a void, well that’s the best I can describe it but scientific breakthroughs say that there is no such thing as nothing.” 

 

 “did they say what their name was?”

 

 “Yeah, it was Doctor WingDings Gaster…”

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

 Munching on my food happily, I think about what is going on. Why did I accept this side of the war so fast? I was betraying the humans. Setting down my fork, I frown. I should have never said anything, I was supposed to stand strong. Keep my mouth shut. What about the monsters made me feel like I had to tell them everything?

 

 I stood, giving the rest of my food to a passing monster, they nodded gratefully. Why did I do that? I don’t know, I have no idea what I’m doing any more. What would Andrew think? I spent last night sleeping beside a monster that I’ve barely know for a few months. We barely even get along. How did we end up like that? Why the hell am I so comfortable around these people?! It’s their fault Mom died! It’s their fault Dad’s in debt! It’s  _ their _ fault that  _ I  _ had to become a part of this  _ war!!! _

 

 Suppressing a growl, I race out of the mess hall, dodging people as they walked in. I had to get away, I couldn’t be around them- not right now. I sprinted as hard as I could off of base, I had no idea where I was going, rage at myself and the monsters clouding my vision. I could vaguely see trees passing by, and rocks underfoot. I was in the forest that surrounded the base now.

 

 Suddenly, I hit the ground, my body tumbling down a hill that I hadn’t seen. Rocks scratched at me, twigs stabbing me as I rolled. The world went black. (Now do you see how easy it is to get hurt.)(Shut up Xander.)(I am the king of the squirrels, you can't make me.)

 

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 I didn’t understand why Sans looked so horrified at the skeletons name. Mr. Goop I mean, seeing as I had described him as such. I like Mr. Goop.

 

 “What's the matter Sans? I had a rather pleasant conversation with him, what's got you so scared…?” I ask fear slowly sneaking into my mind, seeing how badly this is effecting Sans, the guy must be terrible to have a strong guy like Sans like this. (Xander, you’d be totally gay for Sans if you didn’t have Frisk, wouldn’t you.)(..........*blushes* N-not gonna answer that.) I literally thought nothing scared Sans.

 

 “i don’t remember, this… ‘doctor gaster’.” Sans says, his eye lights gone. It was obvious that he was lying.

 

 “Sans I don’t mind a lot of things, but one thing I don’’t put up with is people lying to my face.” I crack my neck and back stretching. “So please don’t lie to me.”

 

 “fine. i do know who you’re talking about. but i’d rather not talk about  _ him _ .” Sans says, standing up and picking his plate up off of his lap, he barely touched his food.

 

 I raise my hands in a surrender kind of pose, “All you had to say. Also you gonna finish that?” I point at his tray.

 

 “no... want it?” he says, holding it out, nodding to Xander’s plate, which was empty.

 

 “Yes please.” I scrape his food onto my plate, “Thank you Sans.” I start eating again. Sans leaves, only for Frisk to walk in a couple of minutes later.

 

 “Hi Frisk, how was your breakfast?” I ask smiling. I think to myself though, maybe I should have brought up that Gaster said we would talk again… Eh next time.

 

 “Xander, have you seen Artemis recently? Some monsters said that they saw her run out of the cafeteria, but no-one has seen her since.”

 

 “I haven't seen her for a couple days. But if you want we could look around for her, it's been getting kinda stuffy in here and I wanna walk around.”

 

 “No… I think it’s fine… She’ll probably turn up around dinner.”

 

 “Mind if I walk around though? Never know what some good fresh air can do” I ask still wanting to look for her.

 

 She shifts uncomfortably, “Okay, but only for a little while, and you can’t leave base, I don’t want you getting lost.”

 

 “One, what's the matter and two, okay I won’t leave base.” Sorry if that’s a lie but I might do it anyway Frisk, but she could be in real danger.

 

 Frisk helps me out of the room, and into some more proper clothing, while I blush. She seems passive, and hadn’t answered my question. But before I could ask again, she quickly leaves, allowing me freedom. Oh well, I could ask her later, for now I need to find Artemis.

 

 I quickly search all her usual spots, being as quiet as I can, or at least the ones I remember. I don't find a trace I just look every place I can. Still nothing...Looks like and adventure outside the base for me, sorry Frisk, I don't blame you if you hate me after this. I look for a way to sneak off base.

 

 Eventually, I just leisurely walk out, having found a hat to cover a bit of my face in case someone was watching. Stepping into the woods, I begin my search. I found a trail of footprints pressed into the damp earth, so I followed them. They eventually led me to a small drop.

 

 I look down the hill for a her or signs of her going down. Finding a trail of destruction down I guess she fell… she pulled a Xander. I carefully (For once.)(I might be getting better.) pick my way down the slope to see if she was still there. All I find is a bit off blood, where she must have stopped, there was also some blood on a rock, maybe she hit her head? But where was she now?

  
 There look to be drag marks, I look at the sky and it looks like it’s about to start pouring again, so I try and decide whether to follow the trail while I still can or risk getting help. Based on the blood, it looked like she would be hurt, and I still don’t remember much, so I wouldn’t really be any help to her even if I did find her. But if I don’t follow the trail, I could be losing the only lead. Conflicted, I barely noticed the first drops of rain. Seems like nature decided for me. I follow the drag marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one, and yes, we know that this is kinda short, but we still enjoyed writing it. I hope all of you enjoyed reading 'The Mask', we sure had fun writing it.
> 
> But guess what? We are planning for a sequel! We have yet to name it, not to mention we aren't going to be posting it for a while. We plan on working on another story to kind of take a break from this one. The next story will be an UnderSwap one, so if you want to read it, feel free! We should be posting the first chapter on the Friday after the last chapter of this is posted, so we'll be keeping the posting schedule the same. This next one is expected to have longer chapters, so updates may be a bit more sporadic... sorry >.<
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this story as we have, and hope that you keep reading!  
>  -Kat Riddle and Blaze


	13. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story- we finally finished one!
> 
> ...
> 
> It's not that long XD

Frisk’s P.O.V.

 

   I wandered around the base, looking for Xander. I didn’t want him outside anymore, it was raining now- I didn’t want him to get sick… Wandering around, I asked various monsters if they had seen him. Most hadn’t, but a few had said they saw him wandering around the base earlier, looking like he was searching for something. Walking up to Doggeressa at the entrance to make sure Xander didn’t go out, I ask, “Hey Doggeressa, have you seen Xander lately? I can’t find him.”

 

 She looked thoughtful for a moment, “He left a while ago, before it started raining. Have you seen my husband?”

 

 Forcing a smile to hide my worry, I answered with a laugh, “He’s with Grillby and the boys again, they started up the betting about an hour ago.” 

 

 Shock then annoyance flashed on the female dog’s face, and she let out a growl, “Of course. Thank you Frisk, now I’m going to go drag my husband back here.” She stomped away, and I let out a slight laugh, a real one this time. All of the dogs were so cute, slowly my worry crept back into my head as I remember Xander is out in this rain, its coming down harder and the drops are getting bigger.

 

 Glancing out of the gate, I decide against leaving, Sans would be able to track Xander’s soul, hopefully. First I have to find him though, he wasn't with the other guys at Grillby’s like usual. Actually, now that I think about it, he hasn't been acting normally since his talk with Xander this morning… What happened during that chat?

 

 Walking quickly to his and Papyrus’ home, I knocked, waiting for the door to open. No response… Quickly picking the lock, ironically, Sans taught me how, I swing the door open. Lying on the bed was a passed out Sans. Oh dear, he didn’t…

 

 Frowning, I stalked over to the bedside. Reaching out, I shook him, “Sans. Wake up.” He lets out a groan, and I glare at him. Deciding to take extreme and deadly measures, I shove him off the bed. With a animated yell he flops on the floor and gets up looking a bit peeved. “Morning sleepyhead.”

 

 “what the hell was that for?” he asks, glaring at me.

 

 “Xander went off base and Artemis might be missing.” I say flatly, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

 “one, should i care about the first problem, and two, i'm sure she will turn up soon.” He says clearly wanting to go back to sleep. I let out a growl, no, he was  _ not _ going back to sleep.

 

 Grabbing him around the waist, I picked him up easily, something I found that I could do a couple of years ago. Sans was all bone, and not very heavy.(A 200 pound person’s bones weigh only 30 pounds.)(Thanks for the facts Xander.)(I’m just letting the audience know that this could be possible in real life.)(they don’t need to know.)(Shut up Sans, I’m on his side.)(I want a Sansy now.)

 

 “Sans you’re not going back to bed, you’re going to help me find them.” I say, carrying him out of the house, only gaining a few looks. People were mostly used to me doing this kind of thing.

 

 “i’ll help you find one of them, and the other one i don’t care if you find him or not.” Sans says, not struggling in the slightest as I carried him. It then struck me that what he just said was that he would help find Artemis but leave Xander to die when looking. Ignoring that fact, I strolled silently out of base. I find nothing, all the rain having already washed away all tracks.

 

 I manage to get Sans to try and search for their SOULs, but that attempt is futile. He says that something seems to be blocking Artemis’ SOUL from him, and that Xander’s is too far to get a location on. Eventually, we head back to the base, hoping that the two would come back on their own.

 

Sans’ P.O.V.

 

 I wander around the base, Frisk having finally put me down. It worried me that I couldn’t lock onto either of the kids’ SOULs, and the feeling of being helpless was one that I always hated. Internally, my mind was whirling, hoping that they were okay. Yes.  _ They _ . I cared about them both.

 

 Maybe Artemis a little more so than Xander, but I still did care. It had been brought up when Artemis first started to help my brother every time he needed saving, and since I became friends with her, Xander started to grow on me as well.

 

 And now that they were  _ both _ gone? I was freaking out.

 

 I walked into Papyrus’ and I’s house, glancing over at the bed where I have been sleeping beside Artemis for a small while. It was nice to have someone there, maybe not to pacify my nightmares, but to help keep them away. She didn’t even have to be up, and seeing her would calm me down.

 

 Letting out a sigh, I wonder why I had chased her away this morning. Why would I possibly do that? Try and get her to hate me- when I’m already in too deep. 

 

Unknown’s P.O.V.

 

 The man stood tall, looking over his troops. They had all been reporting problems sleeping, nightmares tormenting them. He knew who was doing this, it was his minion. They did this, he knew. 

 

 “Chara.” he called, and they strolled up to stand beside him. Luckily, none of the troops could see them from where they stood.

 

 “Yes master?” they said, also looking down at the rest of the people.

 

  “You have made one hell of a bloody mess.” He says sternly with a bit of contempt in his voice.

 

 He misses their smirk, and they respond with a mono-tone voice, concealing their pride, “You have no way of proving that I have done anything wrong, master.”

 

 Glaring down at them, he hides his rushing anger, he knew that they were doing it, but they were right- there  _ wasn’t _ any way of proving their guilt. But then again, most humans did not know of their existence so they could not be protected by any laws that protected a normal soldier. He didn’t need evidence, all he needed was a feeling it was them, and nothing could protect them from punishment and he would have no backlash for doing so.

 

 But at the same time, he looked down at the child standing beside him, he didn’t know what would happen to him if he did such a thing. He knew that they were extremely powerful, and he also knew that they were not something to be trifled with. He would have to find a different way to deal with this problem, at least until he could find a way to contain their magic so he could punish them rightfully.

 

 Suddenly there was a huge commotion outside. A soldier was screaming, their head held in their hands as the shrieking continued. He didn’t move, he could hear Chara’s laugh from beside them. A soldier called out, running up from behind the two, Chara vanished, so they wouldn’t see them. 

 

 “Sir! Sir, we captured one of the enemy soldiers!” He said, then noticed the screaming people below.

 

 “Bring them to the containment chambers, lock them up. Well Chara, seems like you get to have some fun.” The child grinned at their master, and he turned back around to watch the scream.

 

Undyne’s P.O.V.

 

 The room was white, and the walls padded. I had been in here since the large white beast skull blasted its way through my cell walls and got me out of there. I lost track of time, but I think that I have been in here about two months. There’s no clock in here, so I’ve been mostly counting the days based on when they give me food and on my sleep cycles. 

 

 The walls were plain, with nothing to decorate them. I have only kept my sanity by the voice that sounds from the speaker in the corner of the room. Well that and thinking about Alphys, I really miss her, all I hope is that she is okay. Also I want a punching bag the walls are starting to hurt my hands, I have compressed the padding in some areas and now they are as hard as rock.

 

 The voice from the speaker has been getting more and more annoyed the longer it speaks to me and it uses words that only alphys would know and gets even more annoyed when I don’t understand what they mean. At this point it’s a game for me to piss them off it’s kinda fun.

 

 I can’t wait to get out.

 

Xander’s P.O.V.

 

 I wandered around, trying to get a clue as to where Artemis could have possibly be taken. The tracks had disappeared, the rain washing them away with ease before I could follow them. I curse, reaching a cliff edge.

 

 Where could someone have possibly take her? She said she thought of me like a younger sibling, and after having her care for me despite my memories being gone, I have grown to see her as an elder sister. And that's why I can't just let her disappear like this.

 

 I only have had a few constants in my life since I lost my memory, Frisk's feeling for me and those I feel in return, Artemis being a sibling to me, and Sans’ irritation with me. Or hate. I don't really know.

 

 For now, my only goal is to find my sister- and soon.

 

 After walking for a few more minutes, I realize something, I’m lost. 

 

Asriel’s P.O.V.

 

 I sit quietly as the female human twists in her sleep, I still didn't know why I had taken her in. I didn't want anyone to know I was here, yet I pull this incredibly risk move and take a  _ human _ in. The enemies of my kind. Though that wasn't completely true. My mother was human.

 

 I scoffed bitterly as the thought of my mother, Toriel, comes to mind. The humans had killed her. All because she loved a monster. What was so wrong about who you love?

 

 When she died, her SOUL, a beautiful orange and green one at that, had been sealed away by Asgore in hopes that no one would be able to use it for selfish reasons. Another thing that had happened when she died was that one of my younger sisters, Chara and Frisk, had run away from home today, never be seen again.

 

 The human grumbled, then turned over, making me look back over at her. Maybe that's why I took the human in. I didn't want to watch her die as I had my mother.

 

 Maybe… I saw a bit of my mother's bravery in her eyes before she had passed out.

 

 Maybe I did it because I'm not nearly as soulless as I thought I was when I had to watch my mother be murdered right before my eyes.

 

 Maybe I can help her, and help the monsters that I have distanced myself from in a way greater than just fighting for them.

 

 Or maybe, I just wanted to watch as this human’s blood seep through her clothing as I rip out her heart as revenge for what her kind did to my family. (What happend to my lil’ cinnamon roll? He was never so savage.)(Things change.)(But… but he’s my cinnamon roll.)(As I said.  _ Things change _ .)(I refuse your logic and substitute my own.)

 

Artemis’ P.O.V.

 

_ The world around me was black once more, nothing was there, just infinite space that seemed to stretch forever. With a jolt, I realized where I was- I was back in the strange place where that voice had yelled at me- where I had lost all sound. _

 

_  “Hello?” I called, testing whether or not I could speak. Hearing the sound of my own voice comforted me, making me feel as though I was not completely alone. _

 

_  “ ~~Hello again, child.~~ ” said the voice from before, this time it seemed calm, yet still cool. I don't think he wanted me there, but he seemed to be trying to deal with it. _

 

_  “Um… this time I see that you don't seem as angry with me…?” I say, unsure. A chuckle sounds. _

 

_  “ ~~I don't like you in anyway, shape or form, and I find you a bit irritating, especially when it comes to finding~~ _ ~~ you ~~ _~~here instead of who I wanted to find.~~ ” the voice says, pausing for a moment before continuing, “ ~~Though it seems that you do have a use, and I no longer need to view you as unhelpful to my cause.~~ ” _

 

_  “...What… cause?” I ask, looking around the darkness, once again trying to pinpoint the location of where the voice is coming from. _

 

_  It chuckles once more, “ ~~I will tell you soon enough, my pawn, just wait.~~ ” confusion fills me, before light fills my vision. _

 

 I jerk upright, finding that I was in a cave. A torch lit up the area, letting me seen a goat being sitting across from me. He look only curious, and I noticed that I didn't feel any pain, all of my injuries were gone. So he healed me? I distinctly remember tumbling down a hill. The monster opens his mouth to speak, and I wait patiently.

 

 “Howdy.”(I’m Flower, Flower the Flowey.)(Xander, no XD.)(Xander yes.)(matame.)(I still want a Sansy.)(Join my bitty fic then Xander, and Artemis, be nice- he’s funny. - Love, Kat and Blaze.)

 

Gaster P.O.V.

 

~~  I look over the subject, her blue scales have been turning paler during her time here. Maybe they’re affected by the stress of living in such an environment. Or perhaps they are not getting enough nutrients and are becoming paler in the sense that the body is not correctly fed. I will have to feed the subject more to make sure that is not the case. ~~

 

~~  Walking away from the monitor, I look over at my other folder, with the words Anomaly written across the front.This Anomaly was rather stranger than anything I have encountered before in this world, they are certainly nicer and more courteous than the reports from other Gasters’.  ~~

 

~~  Apparently there was one where this anomaly had been more aggressive and killed the monsters at first contact, my stars, that must have been horrifying. Then there is another one that just can not do anything violent and the monsters disposed of them before they could grow attached to it.  ~~

 

~~  Whereas mine is caught in the middle of that struggle, they might not know it now but they will face a rather hard struggle between what they view as right and wrong, my only hope is that they pick correctly or it will mean the end of humans and monsters. ~~

 

~~  I look over at my other folder, this one contained the information about the other humans that the Anomaly interacted with. Like that one annoyance, and the King’s child. But as far as I can tell this is the first timeline that the Anomaly has developed any strong feelings for any other humans or creatures, platonic or not.  ~~

 

~~  Well maybe I should check in on my sons and see how they are doing. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision to go on my own, it resulted in them growing up alone without either parent… I miss them, but I cannot go back, at least not right now. I am sorry that they have to live without either I or Arial, but it must be done. I must not fail, I will not fail,  **I cannot** **_fail_ ** . ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I said in the last note, this story will have a sequel- just not yet. First, Blaze and I will be writting a whole other story, this one in underswap.
> 
> The first chapter of that story will be coming out either this next friday, or the one after that, but my point is- it'll be posted soon. So far, the name of it is TwinTale, but it might end up being changed, so it's probably best not to look that up and just look at our works instead.
> 
> I hope that everyone who read this story enjoyed it, and please point out any storyline mistakes we have made. So far, I'm just going through editing a bit to try and clean it up and tie up a few loose ends- like the times we forgot someone was or wasn't injured XD.
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> Kat and Blaze


End file.
